


welcome to the black parade

by northerdownpourlovesfob



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerdownpourlovesfob/pseuds/northerdownpourlovesfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a one shot from the albums the black parade/ danger days</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the black parade

I wake up. Where am I? Who am I? I don’t remember anything. The first thing I do is assess my surroundings. All around me the ground is dark. Accept for a semi-circle of darker land around me. I don’t know what happened to me but I do know that there must be something wrong with my eyes. Everything looks weird. Very dark. It looks like I’m in a post apocalyptic war zone. I wonder what happened here. I slowly rise to my feet and decide to take a look around, realizing that nothing is wrong with my eyes, and that this place just looks weird. Surrounding the war zone is a dead forest. The bare trees look as though they’ve been dead for years. Something catches my eye, just at the edge of the trees. As I walk over to the abnormal object, I scour my brain for even a shred of preknowledge. Nothing. I reach down for the object and see that it’s a bandana. Yellow, with a red x across where the mouth would go. The object brings a sliver of a memory back.

I remember! There’s something I need to do, But what? I can’t remember what I have to do but I know it’s a matter of life and death. I remember a small child, and a small group of people that I think I was with. Where are they now? Where am I now? I think they need my help. I can only remember one face. A man with sharp cheekbones and perfect eyebrows. This face brings me a feeling of safety and happiness as I remember it. But as soon as I realize that I’m still in this creepy dark forest every sense of safety leaves at hyperspeed. I try to recall more but it is in vain.

I do remember that the man I envisioned is/was an assistant of some sort. I look around the small circle of land I am in and look for a way into the forest. I look for any sign of an opening, and I find one. To my left. I decide to inspect the opening and find out that it is a path. I take one last look at my little circle of land and walk into the forest.  
~  
I’m not sure how long I’ve been walking for but I know It’s been at least three hours. Maybe four. The music seems to be messing with my head. It’s… strange. Not bad strange, but I know I’ve never heard anything like it, even though I can’t remember anything. Don’t get me wrong, the music is beautiful. It’s so beautiful that I think I want to inject it into my bloodstream and dance non stop. Well I felt that way the first hour that it played. It’s the same notes, over and over again. It sound kind of incomplete. Like it’s just the start of something. It took me a while but I’ve recognized the notes. G, F#, B, E, D, G, C, B, E, A, D. Over and over again. And as I continue down the path it gets louder. The music seems to be coming from ahead of me. I hear a noise. Just a small one, but It’s enough to let me now that I’m not in this creepy forest alone.  
I stop dead in my tracks and for some reason the music stops too. I slowly turn my head to the source of the noise. I see him before he sees me. It’s the man.. I make an inaudible noise and my breath catches. I stare at him for a second silently. He’s the first one to speak. “Do I know you?” Is all that he says. I contemplate as to how i should answer him for about a minute. “I- I think so. I’m not sure though, I can’t really remember anything.” I answer, trying really hard not to stutter. “That’s funny. I can’t remember much either.” He replies. Neither of us really know what to do so we just stare at each other trying to remember something, anything really. The man quickly snaps his head up as if he’s discovered something. “Your name is Gerard.” He tells me.

As soon as the man tells me my name I remember his. “And your name is Frank!” I also remember a few other things. The kid was stolen from me and my small group. I was the leader. Why would someone steal a kid from us? It was an adorable little boy with long curly hair. I remember another person from the group. He called himself kobra kid, but his real name was mikey. I smile at the thought of him. I think he was my brother. Yes, he was. His name was Mikey Way, and my name is Gerard Way. I remember the last group member, jetstar. I think his real name was Ray. I can’t remember his last name though.

I’d explained my memories to frank and now we we’re sitting in silence. “Frank?” I question. He quickly responds, “Yeah, Gerard?” “Do you know what we we’re running from before we lost our memories?” He stayed silent for a whole three minutes before answering me. ”I think it was what remained of the government.” I thought about it for a second. Are we criminals? Then I remember something about zones that we lived in. But I don’t think we lived in the zones for very long. I remember something about a desert, and I think that’s where we actually lived.

“Frank, what happened to the kid?” I recall the feeling that he’s important for something. “I think the government- no it wasn’t the government. It was something called the better living corporation that took him from us.” Better living corporation. That sounds familiar. I think there were some cans in the little circle that I woke up in with that name on it. Frank stops so suddenly that we both almost fall over. “Gerard?” He calls. “Yeah frankie?” I ask. “I think we’re dead.” I look at him with confusion. I’m not dead. I’m clearly alive. If I was dead how could I be talking right now? “What do you mean frank?” I ask as I turn to look at him. “We were trying to save the kid in the better living headquarters and they killed us.”  
~  
I remember it all now. We were so close. I remember the bravery on franks face when we went into the building. We were definitely fighting in defiance. We had almost made it out alive when they called for backup. Frank almost got away too. But he was shot in the head and so was I. That must be why our memories are a little blurred. The other two got away with the kid. The music suddenly starts playing again and it startles both me and Frank. It’s so close that you’d think it’s right around the corner. “At least the kid is safe right?” Frank says as he grabs my hand and pulls me down the path. As we round the curve of the path I can make out a group of people beyond the trees, and I know that they’re the ones behind the music.

I stop and pull Frank back as I remember something. "Frank?" I question, wondering if he remembers too. He turns to face me "Yeah Gerard?" I take hold of his hand, avoiding eye contact "I- I think we loved each other." I look up at him and see that flash of realization in his eyes. He steps back for a moment, letting go of my hand. He quickly steps back up and kisses me, very softly. But only for a few seconds. It's not enough for me, so I push him up against the nearest tree and attack him with my lips hungrily. I definitely remember now. All the times we spent together alone. All the fun we had. I put all of emotion and longing into the kiss, wishing we were still alive. I don't have to pull back because I no longer need air. The kiss is way beyond heated by now, as Frank is grabbing me in places that drive me wild. I pull away though, because we are in the afterlife and it's a little weird to me. "Come on Frank" I say with a smile as I grab his hand and pull him into the clearing.

When me and Frank make it into the large clearing everyone in the group turns to us. There’s a man up there that looks like me, but instead of unnaturally red hair he has shorter blonde hair. There’s also a different version of Mikey and Ray on the float, along with a man that I don’t remember. The group is standing on a parade float that looks just as dead as everything else here, with some more people around it. I see another frank but his hair is longer. Me and Frank take a look at each other and we know what we must do. We walk to the black parade float and the other gerard pulls me up onto the float and the others on the float starts playing the notes again, and I know that I am the one meant to sing the song they’ve been waiting for. just as I’m about to start singing the other Gerard says “ Welcome to the black parade.” he tells me, with a smile, as he and the other Frank stand next to us and sing along. Me and the other Gerard begin “When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city…”


End file.
